Maybe You Can
by NerdyTissue
Summary: A short, one-shot of Buck x Marley. Awww it's so sad not a lot of people like this pairing, it's so cute. I wish there was more of it, but anyways, I decided to give it a try. Rated T just for cussing.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from pokemon, nor the pokemon themselves.

**Note**: I've suddenly fallen in love with this pairing. They just seem so cute together, it's too bad it isn't very popular. ;_; I tried creating Buck's personality, and Marley's too. I don't know if I did a good job of it, but lmao I tried. D: Anyways here it is, a short, one-shot story of Buck x Marley. R & R. (・ω・)ﾉ

* * *

"C'mon, it's just a little further," I kept telling her. I tried pulling her up the cliff, but her body gave up before she did.

"I can't do this . . ."

"_Yes you can_." I tried pulling her harder. God she was driving me crazy. She's been like this the whole way. I don't understand why she's always so negative, but it didn't make her a pleasant person to be with.

"I think we should turn back-"

"Don't. Don't say that. Don't say that again." She could have at least _tried_ to help herself. _Man_.

I finally managed to pull her up the cliff, but it just took way longer than it needed to. This girl was such a wimp.

"This isn't a good idea," was all she said. No "thank you," no "you were right," nothing.

I gave up and sat down. She stood in front of me, looking down at my hot, red face as I tried catching my breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Am I _alright?_" I huffed, "No I am not alright, okay? I realize now that maybe I shouldn't have brought you here. You're so . . . couldn't you have a better attitude?" She just gave me a blank stare. "Why aren't you saying anything? I'm just trying to help you have fun. I just . . ." I stopped. I was running out of air just _trying_ to talk. I couldn't even think about what I was saying anymore.

She bent over and put her hand on my head and I looked up at her. She still didn't say a damn thing.

"Should I go?" She suddenly asked.

"No," I sighed, "I don't want you to." She was sitting on her legs now.

"Why?" She tilted her head.

I had to rest my head on my hands to look at her. I was pretty tired. "Listen Marley, I don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do, but I really thought it'd be cool just to like, I dunno, go up the mountain and all. I hear there's all kinds of neat pokemon and other stuff up there. You know, I had a dream you and I went up there, and it made you happy, it made you real happy. I wish that dream were true. Can't you be happy? _Can't_ you be happy?" She stared at me for a while. It's not like she's never been happy, or even smiled or laughed. What is was, she didn't show a great deal of it. Like it didn't seem like she was really feeling or doing those things. I just wanted to see her actually happy for once.

Then all the sudden, she started petting me. What the hell? I pushed her hand away, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Comforting you," she explained, "This is . . . what my mom used to do for me." I didn't know what to think of that, but I decided to let her do it, if it was what she wanted to do.

But not long after I got all my energy back and I jumped up. "C'mon," I told her, "I'm taking you to the top."

"The top . . ." was all she said in response, along with a head tile, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her up, dragging her up the path towards the top.

I wanted her to see it. See the top. I bet there were all kinds of great stuff up there, seriously. I bet there were singing pokemon there. Playing and laughing, laughing and playing. I really wanted to show her. Who knows, she might love it. I sure as hell know I would.

And just before I could realize it, we got to the top. I stood there still holding Marley's arm, which fell down to her hand. It was so pretty, I couldn't imagine what it looked like in my dream.

It was a small garden, just a small one, with a lake in the middle and a huge tree. The whole place was covered in pink and white flowers, everywhere, even in the trees. All the pokemon were running around all over the place, playing and having a good time. I smiled, I knew I found it.

"Marley, do you like it?" No answer. I turned around to see what the deal was. "Marley?"

What I saw, I didn't even know how to react to it. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't laughing, she wasn't happy. She was crying.

I stepped back, letting go of her hand. "Marley! Marley, why are you crying?" I almost felt like crying myself. "I thought this would make you happy. Why are you crying?" I think I felt tears coming.

She just stood there, and she shook her head, "I am crying," she choked, she couldn't finish what she was saying, all she could say was, "I am crying."

I wanted to hug her, but it just wasn't my style. Dammit, what was wrong with me?

She wiped her face with her bare arm and looked me right in the face. "I am crying because . . ." she looked over at the pokemon, "I am happy." And you know what, she smiled, a small one, but it quickly grew bigger. And then all of the sudden, she started laughing. Like a real laugh, not a small giggle, but a laugh, a real laugh.

I started laughing too. I don't know why, but it felt pretty good. Marley looked pretty when she was happy, she really did.

You know what, I was feeling pretty good, so I threw my arms around her and hugged her real tight. I liked hugging her.

She looked at me, giving me a surprised looked. Then she petted my head again, sort of rubbing it. "Thank you for showing me . . ." and I was satisfied with just that.


End file.
